


Light

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Pre-TFA Tidbits [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo being Kylo, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, feeling the call to the light, masturbatory shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The Light is calling to Kylo Ren again.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

The Light is calling to him again. That has to be why Kylo Ren, warlord of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, is in the fresher of his quarters, in the tub, already craving something he has no right to crave. The Supreme Leader has talked about how love is a weakness, how love is one of the Light's greatest cruelties because it strikes you where you're most vulnerable. He can still sense Poe Dameron, his husband, across the link that they share; so far he is on Nar Shaddaa on a mission for the Resistance. The Finalizer is just coming out of hyperspace now.

And Kylo Ren has minutes before he's inevitably called to the bridge.

He takes his shaft in hand and begins to stroke. He wonders, idly, what Poe is doing, has been doing ever since they had to part at Yavin. (A decision part of him wants to atone for just by converting Poe over to his side) He pictures reuniting with Poe, telling him about how the First Order plans to make the galaxy better, and Poe, eventually, coming around to his view on things. And then...then what?

Stars knows that he wants this bliss, this ecstasy, but something else tells him that he has to, simply has to, not give in to the Light's deception.

It doesn't stop him from picturing Poe's hands running over his stomach, Poe kneeling before him with utter lust in his eyes and worshipping his body. Poe's eyes filled with desire as he explores his husband's body. It doesn't stop the muffled moans coming from the vocoder, the pants. It doesn't stop Ren's body from betraying him and coming in spurts all over his glove.

He cleans it up and reports to the bridge. All the while, he can't help but feel a crushing sort of shame for what he's done.


End file.
